Hielo y Cristal
by LuceroEli
Summary: Tras la muerte de Zagg, el mejor amigo de Bom. Ella decide ir a la preparatoria para volverse una artista completa dedicándose a su habilidad en absoluto ya que nada la ata a su pueblo. Ahí conocerá a muchos nuevos amigos que la ayudaran en todo momento. También se topara con T.O.P. un chico de carácter especial y misterioso.
1. Prologo

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>La noche era fría y demasiado agitada por el viento nevado. No era de extrañar porque era invierno. La luna no se alzaba en el cielo y tampoco había ninguna estrella a la que observar con fascinación. Solo una oscuridad tremenda se presentaba en aquel momento cuando alguien alzaba la cabeza.<p>

A pesar de que la noche no presentaba ningún astro en esa ocasión. Eso no preocupaba a la gente que vivía en el pueblo. No les interesaba. Pues ellos tenían luz en la calle y en sus hogares. Abrigos para resguardarse del clima. Todo lo que necesitaban lo tenían en el lugar que consideraban su hogar.

Una camioneta se estaciono frente a un edificio que se alzaba solo entre dos árboles grandes. Era un establecimiento apartado de las demás casas y tiendas. Pero aun así era el único de su clase en todo el pueblo.

Un hombre bajo del asiento del copiloto. Con paso suelto se movió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Miro la carga que habían traído. Y sonrió. Salto con agilidad a la parte trasera del camión y tomo el bulto. Y luego con la misma destreza bajo pero con más lentitud por lo que llevaba en brazos.

Camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta del edificio y sin más toco la puerta.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El sol brillaba y Bom seguía durmiendo. Tal vez se hubiera despertado más temprano sino fuera porque no pudo pegar el ojo toda la noche y como a las 7 de la mañana por fin logro conciliar el sueño. Pero no fue suficiente. Además no fue culpa suya que no durmiera en la noche. La culpa fue por la música que no paraba de sonar por todo el vecindario.

Era el cumpleaños de un vecino que había organizado la fiesta en plena noche. Y eso irrito mucho a Bom que estuvo a punto de salir de su casa e ir a denunciar al hombre con los policías para que lo arrestasen por bullero. No le gustaba la música a alto volumen. No soportaba el ruido estruendoso y lo peor de todo odiaba a la gente que eran indiferentes a las demás personas, como su vecino de a lado, que hizo una tonta fiesta de tarde sabiendo que todas las personas decentes estarían intentando dormir y aun así lo hizo con intención. Eso era lo que pensaba Bom de su molesto vecino.

Alguien entro con sigilo a la habitación de la chica y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En sus manos traía algo pequeño. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo frente a Bom. La observo un momento con tristeza pero luego sonrió con carisma. Alargo la mano derecha hacia ella para apartar un mechón de pelo que le cubría sin remedio parte del rostro. Nuevamente la contemplo pero esta vez con un brillo especial en los ojos. Con la otra mano dejo lo que había traído junto a las manos de la muchacha.

-Adiós Bom-dijo-No te olvidare nunca.

Se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y se volvió para marcharse. Cuando se alejaba no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirarla nuevamente antes de irse. Y así lo hizo una vez más. Sus labios sonrieron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de ella llamarle.

-Zagg ...

-No debiste a ver despertado tan pronto-menciono el muchacho por toda respuesta sin volverse.

-No puedo ignorar tu presencia sabiendo que tengo la capacidad de percibirte.-dijo Bom aun adormilada

El chico se voltio y sus miradas se cruzaran de manera directa. Zagg avanzo hasta ella y le dedico una sonrisa cálida. Bom también le sonrió. Se arrodillo junto a ella otra vez.

-Siempre he sentido que está mal que entre a tu cuarto sin antes tocar la puerta-dijo de repente el chico.-Y es por eso que te pido disculpas ahora.

-Pero A mi no me DIJO Bom.-materia-Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Bom-dijo Zagg con expresión seria-No debería ser así. Tú deberías hacer respetar tu espacio. No deberías permitir a ningún chico entrar a tu habitación sin antes conocer como es verdaderamente su personalidad. Deberías ser más egoísta en ese aspecto.

-Yo te conozco a ti de la misma forma que yo me conozco, con toda claridad-dijo la chica a la defensiva.-Además yo no tengo otros amigos aparte de ti. No debo preocuparme por eso.

-Claro que si-le reprocho Zagg-Iras a la preparatoria por tu beca en arte y tendrás que hacer amigos y amigas. Deberás aprender a escoger a tus amigos de corazón. Y no por su apariencia o trato bondadoso.

-Pero tú eres amable y bueno conmigo-dijo la muchacha sin entender muy bien a Zagg.

-Pero yo no voy a ser tus nuevos amigos. Lo que trato de decirte es que no debes fijarte en las personas por fuera sino por el interior. Y así escogerías a muy buenas amistades que te darán afecto. Buscar en el alma es buscar con el corazón.

-Está bien-dijo Bom con un suspiro.

Zagg sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le gustaba cuando ella entendía el mensaje que quería darle o al menos intentaba comprender.

-Gracias Zagg-dijo repentinamente Bom con la voz animada.

-¿Eh?

El muchacho presto atención y noto que era lo que trataba de agradecerle Bom en esos momentos. Sonrió feliz de que le gustara su regalo.

-Es muy lindo-dijo su amiga con voz aterciopelada. Acariciando al hámster que dormía en sus manos.

-Qué bueno que te guste Bom.

Bom puso al pequeño hámster a un lado y se volvió a su amigo.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo-dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos de Zagg para abrazarlo.

El muchacho la sostuvo entre sus brazos con firmeza. Pero se limitó a estar rígido. No quería que ella le tuviera tanto efecto. No podría soportarlo. Bom se dio cuenta de que las manos de Zagg que se suponía, reposaban en su espalda, apenas y la rozaba. Era como si no quisiera tocarla. Frunció el ceño. Y se apartó de su amigo con lentitud.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica.

Zagg se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada a la puerta que seguía estando cerrada.

-Cámbiate de ropa. He decidido que quiero pasar este día contigo.-dijo.

Zagg se retiró del cuarto para que su amiga se cambiara. Espero con paciencia en el pasillo. Suspiro compungido. No podía quedarse por más tiempo junto a ella. Aunque él lo quisiera, sabía que su momento llegaba. Y eso era lo que no hubiera querido aceptar. Sin embargo lo había aceptado sin replicar porque comprendía que debía ser así. Lo más doloroso para Zagg sería decirle a Bom que se iría. No sabía cómo ella reaccionaria ante esa noticia. Es por eso que había entrado a la habitación a hurtadillas cuando la muchacha dormía. Así podría entregarle el hámster como regalo sin que la chica se enterara. Tenía pensado irse en silencio. Pero no conto con que ella podría percibir su presencia. Estaba enterado de la capacidad de ella en sentirlo, pero simplemente se le había olvidado.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que lo estaban viendo con expresión critica.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?-se escuchó la voz ronca de una mujer.

El chico alzo la cabeza rápidamente como movido por un resorte.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la otra persona.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que las dos personas que le habían hablado estaban con el ceño fruncido y con semblante serio. Se trataban de una mujer anciana y un chico de unos 17 años.

Se habían detenido a unos cuantos pasos frente a él.

-Bueno yo…..

-Tu no vives aquí le corto con brusquedad el joven que había venido con la anciana.-No eres de este país.

Zagg se sorprendió, que le hablara con desprecio. Pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-No-asintió Zagg con tranquilidad en la voz-Yo nací en Francia. Mis padres son franceses, Si a eso te refieres. Pero también me considero Coreano porque he vivido casi toda mi vida en corea.

-No te consideres como nosotros-gruño el muchacho-Porque no lo eres. A pesar de que tengas nacionalidad aquí sigues siendo un extranjero.

Zagg se encogió de hombros, dolido. Esas palabras le habían dado en lleno a su alma. Como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Pero aun así levanto la vista con firmeza. Su expresión seguía siendo amigable mas ahora tenía una mirada grave y al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules brillaban de forma indescifrable. Sonrió un poco.

-Vete-dijo solamente.

EL MUCHACHO ENTORNO LOS OJOS sorprendido. No entendía que estaba pasando pero de repente sintió un miedo horrible hacia Zagg. Luego sus pies empezaron a retroceder sin su consentimiento. Era como si una corriente fuerte de aire lo estuviera jalando hacia atrás. Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-Nunca antes los he visto por aquí-dijo Zagg

-Nunca antes has estado tan despistado como ahora muchacho-menciono la mujer esta vez con voz suave.

-Tiene razón-concordó Zagg curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. Y sus ojos parecieron ablandar la expresión de su mirada

-Eres un Médium-Le devolvió la sonrisa con ojos brillantes-Has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándola. Pero supongo que sabes que ha llegado tu momento. Debes irte cuanto antes.

-Lo sé.-La voz del chico sonó serena.- A pesar de eso, me concedieron este día para despedirme.

-¿Se lo dirás a ella?-inquirió la anciana.

-Por supuesto. Pero me será difícil decirle que me voy de su lado para siempre cuando la tenga en frente.

-No me refería a eso-La expresión de la señora se volvió severa-Lo que trato de decirte es que si le tienes tanta confianza a esa muchacha para decirle sobre tu don. Contarle que eres un Médium.

Zagg suspiro.

-No lo he pensado jamás-dijo-Y no es que no le tenga confianza. Lo que sucede es que no vale la pena confesárselo cuando me voy a ir para no volver a verla más. Así debe ser. He nacido condenado

-Ten cuidado con los sentimientos de ella y prometerle cosas que no puedes cumplir-Fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de girarse para marcharse.

Nuevamente Zagg se encontró solo en el pasillo.

-Zagg ...

El chico movió la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante. Y Bom apareció.

-Señora-Bye Zagg

-Madre, Buenos Días-La muchacha sonrió.

-Buenos días hija.-respondió la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa. Observo con atención la ropa que llevaba la joven- ¿Vas a salir?

Bom asintió con la cabeza.

-La invite a salir-explico Zagg con calma-Espero que no haya importunado en sus planes.

-De ninguna manera-dijo la madre de Bom-Pueden salir los dos sin remordimiento. Pero Bom no ha desayunado. Podrías esperar Zagg.

-Claro.-Zagg ladeo la cabeza.-Quizás le parezca impertinente, pero…

-Entiendo-le interrumpió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa que transmitía cariño maternal.-No has desayunado.

-No.

-¿Enserio? -exclamo Con Bom-sorpresa. ¿Qué descuidado los eres.

La muchacha movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente de forma teatral. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Esa acción no fue ignorada en ningún momento por su amigo y su madre. Zagg enrojeció avergonzado. Su madre en cambio le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Lo dices como si nunca te hubieras olvidado el desayunar-le soltó.-Si yo no le hubiera mencionado a Zagg que debías desayunar, estoy segura que nunca se te habría pasado por la cabeza ¿o sí?

-De qué lado estas. -refunfuño la chica

-Del justo-La señora cruzo los brazos con semblante serio.

-Por favor no discutan-dijo el chico.

Cuando Zagg y Bom terminaron de desayunar. La chica se levantó con entusiasmo de su silla y se volvió a su compañero. El muchacho le estaba dando su último sorbo a su vaso con leche, cuando ella le tomó del brazo y lo jalo con fuerza para que se para como ella. Zagg se sobre salto y por poco estuvo a punto de ahogarse al atorarse y votar el vaso al suelo. Él lo agarro a tiempo de que se le resbalara por completo de las manos, a pesar de que tocia. Bom pensó que estaba jugando con la tos así que con la otra mano le golpeo la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-se quejó Zagg con voz ronca cuando fue capaz de hablar.

-Vámonos ya- apremio la joven volviendo a tirar de su brazo.

El chico dejo el vaso vacío en la mesa y suspiro. Se levantó. Y pronto ya se encontraba en la calle con Bom a su lado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la chica con emoción

-Bueno…

-Zagg.

Los chicos se volvieron en una.

-Mamá ¿Qué quieres con Zagg?-quiso saber Bom

-Debo hablarle a él en privado-dijo la mujer con voz neutra.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Espérame en el parque. Yo te alcanzo-le sonrió con simpatía.

-Está bien.-dicho esto la chica se alejó despidiéndose de su madre.

Zagg se acercó a la madre de Bom y cuando estuvo junto a ella, dijo.

-Qué se le ofrece-pregunto el chico.

-¿Le vas a decir a Bom que te iras?-inquirió la madre

-Eso pretendo-respondió el joven desviando la mirada.

-Quisiera que se lo digas lo más pronto posible. A si sería mucho mejor para ella y para ti.-menciono.

-Lo hare-dijo Zagg-Para mí también es lo más apropiado. No quisiera que esta situación se alargara por demasiado tiempo.

-Muy bien te deseo suerte.

-Gracias señora.

Zagg encontró a Bom sentada en un banco del parque con su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano izquierda y en la otra tenía su lápiz trazando algo en el papel. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella no levanto la cabeza hacia el muchacho en ningún momento. Seguía concentrada en hacer un boceto del parque.

Zagg vio que estaba dibujando el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Se quedó fascinado por lo realista que era el dibujo de su amiga. Aunque no tanto, puesto que él estaba enterado del don de su amiga para dibujar con mucha profesionalidad.

Cuando termino de realizar el dibujo por fin se decidió a alzar la cabeza y mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Eres una artista nata-le alago el chico con una sonrisa radiante.

-Te agradezco el cumplido Zagg-Sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo. Bajo la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo ni hacer una línea recta con el lápiz sin antes temblar al intentar hacerlo. Soy un caso perdido en el dibujo.-Se recostó en el respaldo de la banca con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-No tengo nada de lo que pueda estar orgulloso.

-Debes tener un don. Todos nacemos con uno. A pesar de que sean diferentes para cada persona-comento la chica sin volverse a él.

-Debo tenerlo-asintió Zagg mirando al cielo que se alzaba ante su persona.

-No te gustaría averiguarlo.- En esta ocasión ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro.-No te gustaría saber cuál es tu don.

-No-dijo Zagg con sencillez-Es más fácil no enterarse de nada antes de lo previsto. No debes conocer tu destino hasta que estés listo para aceptarlo y enfrentarlo.

La muchacha no entendía las palabras de Zagg pero lo que si le quedaba claro era el hecho de que él no quería conocer su cualidad con que nació. No quiso insistir así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué pasara cuando me vaya a la preparatoria y tú te quedes aquí?-su voz delato un tono de pena.

El chico la miro con melancolía al recordar lo que sucedería después de despedirse esa tarde de ella, por un momento pero luego sus ojos mostraron un brillo de comprensión. Esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Solo estaré lejos de ti-dijo-nuestra amistad no se va a romper.

-Pero será raro-menciono ella con nerviosismo.

Zagg se dio cuenta y la miro de manera interrogante. Bom le devolvió la mirada con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos. Se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-Recuerdas que siempre me decías cuanto te gustaría dibujarme. Pero yo me negaba. Pues ahora yo deseo que lo hagas.

-La chica se sorprendió.

-Lo dices ¿enserio?-pregunto la chica sin poder creérselo.-Puedo hacerlo.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Desde luego. De hecho si tú quieres puedes retratarme ahora en tu cuaderno de dibujo. No me moveré. Te lo prometo.

-Muy bien-accedió la chica con euforia.

Bom empezó a dibujar a Zagg en su cuaderno. Y como había dicho el muchacho, no se movió en ningún momento. Parecía una estatua tan rígida. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando. En realidad parecía una piedra. Lo cual era muy grato para la joven, ya que así podría avanzar más rápido al hacer un boceto de él. Cuando acabo sonrió satisfecha. Solo le había tomado 20 minutos terminarlo por completo con todos los detalles que había visto en Zagg.

Aunque le gustó mucho como había quedado su dibujo. No pudo ignorar que se había demorado demasiado en realizarlo y su amigo había soportado estarse quieto solo para complacerla durante mucho rato. Y eso era algo que le hacía sentir culpable. Pero aun así se asombró mucho de que no moviera ningún musculo por bastante tiempo salvo para pestañear.

-No puedo creer que estuvieras tan quieto mientras te dibujaba. Parecías una estatua de verdad.-comento la chica.

-Eso no es problema para mí-dijo Zagg-Mis tíos desde los cinco años me han enseñado a quedarme quieto durante muchas horas para tener coordinación en los movimientos cuando caminaba.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que ellos hicieran eso contigo-comento ella.

-No me malentiendas.-se apresuró a decir Zagg.-Ellos lo hacían porque yo tenía problemas para caminar de pequeño. Y al estar quieto, aunque sea apoyado a algo, pero parado me hacía de alguna manera bien. Porque lograba que mis huesos y músculos se acostumbraran al peso de mi cuerpo.

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto Bom intrigada.

-Cuando te conocí te dije que ellos habían vuelto a Francia por su trabajo. Yo me quede en corea porque según mi tía ellos querían que tuviera una vida tranquila aquí, y en Francia había muchos problemas con respecto a los bebes nacidos o de los primeros años.

-Entiendo.

-Pero eso no es importante ahora.-Zagg movió la cabeza para ver el cuaderno de Bom que reposaba en su regazo. La joven se dio cuenta y alzo el cuaderno.

-Quieres que te enseñe el dibujo-adivino

-La verdad no.-ladeo la cabeza- Es mejor que no lo vea. Guárdalo para ti.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber la chica extrañada.

-Lo sabrás en su momento.-se puso de pie de un salto.-Vamos a caminar Bom.-invito.

-CLARO-dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Salieron del parque para adentrarse a las calle del pueblo. Caminaron en silencio. Zagg se movía entre la multitud serpenteando con una elegancia y facilidad propia de sí mismo. Sin preocuparse de chocarse con alguien. A pesar de que la gente caminaba presurosa e irritada ese día.

En cambio Bom si tenía problemas para seguir de cerca de Zagg. No solo porque el muchacho caminaba muy rápido sino también porque la gente la empujaba a ella casi con brusquedad sin qué en realidad se hubieran percatado en sí de la joven que intentaba no perder el pie entre todas las personas que amenazaban con tumbarla. De repente sintió que una mano se cerraba en su muñeca derecha y la jalaba arrastrándola contra su voluntad. La chica no entendía quien demonios intentaba llevársela a la fuerza. Pero estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar. Por desgracia no podía verle porque la gente venía hacia ella como avalancha. Pero eso no detuvo su instinto de supervivencia. Empezó a debatirse como pudo pero fue inútil ya que esa persona tenía mucha fuerza. Entonces opto por morderle logrando así que la soltara. Se escuchó un gemido. Y por fin pudo ver al sujeto como había pensado.

Un chico se encontraba mirándola con seriedad al pie de un árbol. La gente había dejado de transitar por ese lado de la acera. Y solo sus miradas se encontraron como si solo eso importara en esos momentos. El joven lucia el pelo de color azul y las dos partes laterales estaban rasuradas. La parte frontal estaba prácticamente alborotada con el mechón del lado izquierdo curvado a la derecha. Traía una chaqueta de cuero, pantalón azules oscuros y zapatillas beis.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Sostenía su mano derecha con la otra que le masajeaba. Seguramente pensó la chica, por la mordedura que ella le había provocado. -Eres impulsiva-dijo él con desagrado

-¡¿Por qué me has jalado?!-grito Bom molesta sin hacer caso al comentario.

-Solo intentaba alejarte de la multitud abrazadora-se defendió el chico con un gruñido-Pero veo que fue un error. Ahora entiendo que no debí interferir. Seguramente tú estás acostumbrada a ser empujada por la gente. Puedo ver que eres patética ridícula.

La chica había enfurecido en su interior y estaba a punto de arremeter contra ese insolente de pacotilla para golpearlo pero se detuvo en seco.

-No creo que sea de caballero decirle eso a una mujer ¿Verdad?-se escuchó una voz con tono neutro de tras del muchacho coreano.

Él se volvió y se encontró con un chico un poco más alto que él que lo miraba con expresión Pétrea y en su mirada había un brillo indescifrable. Se miraron el uno al otro como estudiándose. El chico coreano lo reconoció como un muchacho extranjero. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran azules tan claros que a la luz del sol parecían relucir como celestes. Tenía crecida un poco la barba. Su piel era blanca. Usaba una camisa de color blanco a cuadros cubierto por una casaca negra. Los pantalones los tenía blancos. Y zapatillas de igual manera blancas de planta baja.

El coreano formo en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa torcida.

-Soy caballero con las mujeres.-asintió y añadió con intención- PERO ELLA NO ES UNA MUJER, más bien se trata de una chiquilla agresiva y muy impulsiva.

-Tengo 17 años-dijo de repente Zagg sereno.-Y por lo que veo tú no eres ni tanto mayor que yo y tampoco de Bom. Lo aprecio en tus facciones juveniles. Podrías tener entre 16 a 18 años ¿Me equivoco?

El chico no dijo nada.

-Bueno-prosiguió Zagg-en lo que a mi concierne un caballero de verdad no trataría así a una chiquilla como dices. Pero dime tú ¿Enserio crees que ser un caballero quiere decir que se fije por lo que ven sus ojos o puede ser que el caballero sincero en realidad ve a las personas a través del alma? Mediante los ojos

-Es posible que sea la segunda opción-dijo el joven y miro a Bom-Pero puedo ver en los ojos de ella controversia y miedo a la vez. Es patético.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia Zagg y sus labios volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa pero no torcida sino en esta ocasión parecía de burla.

-No siempre estarás con ella para defenderla. Pero cabe la opción de que la dejes cuando te aburras. Ya que no pareces un chico que este acostumbrado a lo mismo. Y por tus ropas debes de ser de familia adinerada en tu país. En cambio esta chica debe ser de este pueblo pequeño.

Su voz había sonado sarcástica pero Zagg pudo captar en el fondo un tono grave.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-estallo Bom furiosa.

El chico se volvió hacia ella y le mando una mirada impasible. Bom se estremeció involuntariamente.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

Dicho eso empezó a caminar sin más. Se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún segundo hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de los dos muchachos que miraban en la dirección por donde él se había marchado.

-Ese chico es un fanfarrón-dijo Bom fastidiada después de un rato.

-Siento haberte dejado sola entre la multitud-hablo Zagg apenado de verdad.

-Bueno… no importa. Yo fui la culpable. Soy muy lenta caminando.

-A partir de ahora no te dejare.-prometió.

-¿Estarás a mi lado siempre, Zagg?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-"Te prometo que estaré junto a ti hasta que ya no me necesites en este día"-pensó pero no lo dijo.

Zagg la tomo del brazo y la llevo esta vez con él caminando al paso de Bom para no hostigarla. Se detuvieron en una pastelería. Entraron y Zagg condujo a SU AMIGA HACIA UNA MESA. Le dijo que espera ahí y luego el muchacho fue a la recepción.

Bom se quedó sentada viendo sus dibujos esperando a su amigo. Pero de repente algo le llamo la atención. Una niña se encontraba de pie junto a ella. Daba la impresión de tener uno años. Miraba sus dibujos con interés.

-Son muy bonitos-comento.-Son tuyos ¿Verdad?

-Si-DIJO

-Están hermosos pero le faltan color-opino la niña

-Lo que sucede es que no los he pintado aun. No he tenido tiempo.-Su voz sonó con suavidad.

-Oh ya entiendo.

-Jung Sok-se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Bom y la niña se volvieron y vieron a una mujer en la entrada. Observaba hacia ellas.

-Es mi mamá-dijo la niña.

-Deberías IRTE con ella. Parece que usted espera.

-Es verdad.-miro a Bom sonriendo-Me gustó mucho conocerte. Adiós.

-Adiós-se despidió la chica.

La pequeña se fue corriendo hasta su madre y las dos seguidamente salieron del local.

Bom se quedó viendo la entrada pensativa. Luego tomo su cuaderno. Y arranco una hoja de este. Se dirigió a la entrada para salir y alcanzar a la niña. Cuando estuvo fuera miro a todos los costados tratando de encontrarla con la mirada. La vio cruzando la calle de tras de su madre. Iba a llamarla pero no lo hizo. Era mejor esperar a que cruzara la calle y luego ella también lo haría y cuando estarían juntas le daría la hoja que había arrancado. Pero algo sucedió.

La niña se detuvo en medio del camino y se agacho. Pareciera que se estuviera amarrando las cuerdas de los zapatos. Su madre ya había cruzado al otro extremo sin percatarse que la niña se había quedado muy retrasada. La luz del semáforo cambio de posición indicando que arrancaran los carros pero la niña seguía agachada sin haberse percatado de eso. Por fortuna los vehículos la vieron y pasaron a su lado. Un conductor enojado le grito. Entonces la niña pareció captar el mensaje alzando la cabeza. Su madre también se percató de eso y se volvió en redondo.

-Jung Sok-grito la madre con desesperación

La niña se puso de pie rápidamente empezando a caminar en dirección a su madre presurosa. Iba a correr pero de repente apareció un camión que iba a mucha velocidad. La niña lo vio y se quedó paralizada en ese momento por el terror. Su ama iba a ir hacia ella pero las personas que estaban cerca de ella la detuvieron. Quiso desasirse del agarre de esas personas pero no pudo y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la pequeña para que reaccionara y se moviera de ahí pero la niña no la escuchaba

Bom no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la niña. Llego junto a ella lo más rápido que pudo. El camión se encontraba cerca pero la joven calcula que podrían librarse de el vehículo si corrían lo más pronto posible. Bom sacudió a la niña para que despertara de su letargo pero no funcionaba entonces opto por llevársela tirando de su brazo. La niña no opuso resistencia pero sus pies le flaquearon y se tropezó. Se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Bom la sostuvo para que no pasara eso. El camión ya se encontraba encima de ellas bañándolas con su sombra.

La chica nuevamente jalo a la niña de la mano pero se dio cuenta de que temblaba violentamente. De pronto una mano la agarro del hombro y con la otra a la niña de la espalda. Movió la cabeza y vio a Zagg que la miraba con seriedad.

-Tú no debes morir Bom y tampoco la niña.

Zagg cargo a la niña con un brazo y su mano izquierda la estrecho con la mano de Bom. Él la llevo corriendo al casi al otro extremo del pavimento. Pero el camión estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ellos. Zagg en un rápido movimiento le entrego a la pequeña a Bom y le obligo a que le dé la espalda. El joven empujo a la muchacha con fuerza para que se saliera del camino una centésima antes de que el vehículo impactara contra Zagg de una manera espantosa.

Bom cayó en la acera con la niña abrazada a ella. Escucho el golpe y el chirrido de las ruedas al frenar. Se volvió y aprecio al camión unos metros más adelante estacionado en curva y el cuerpo de Zagg mas allá tirado.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Bom espero que la puerta se abriera para salir del metro. Había estado todo el día anterior alistando las maletas con lo necesario y así ya no tendría que preocuparse con hacerlo apresuradamente en el último momento. Suspiro con impaciencia.

Luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron y la gente empezó a cruzarla sin dudarlo. Bom también bajo del metro en pos de una familia. Camino por la terminal con el mapa de la ciudad en la mano. Quería salir de la estación pero no sabía por dónde se debía ir. Estaba desorientada en ese sentido. Se acercó a las escaleras eléctricas y subió sin dudarlo. Cuando se acabó los peldaños ascendentes, la muchacha continúo avanzando esperanzada en encontrar la salida.

Hubo un altercado mientras ella caminaba, con un chico y un hombre que trabajaba en la estación. Bom no tenía intención de acercarse pero debía hacerlo puesto que por ahí se hallaba la señal que conducía a la salida. La había visto unos segundos antes de empezar la discusión.

Se movió con rapidez hacia aquella dirección para atravesar a esas personas. Cuando paso por su lado, extrañamente ellos dejaron de discutir y el hombre de la estación se fue a otro lado. El muchacho se quedó ahí parado sin mover un musculo. Ella le ignoro alejándose cuando se cruzaron a pesar de que él se encontraba de espaldas.

Cuando por fin salió al exterior se sintió aliviada y mucho más tranquila al ver que era de día. Las personas a su alrededor caminaban sin preocuparse de nada más que en ellos mismos. La chica desvió la mirada hacia el mapa que traía. No sabía en realidad descifrar gráficos pero lo que si sabía era que debía ir a la preparatoria lo más pronto posible.

-¿Estas perdida?-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Bom se volvió completamente y se encontró con un chico mirándole con fijeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Púes ahora que te veo de frente-cometo-No me he equivocado. Tienes cara de perdida.

-Solo para decirme eso me has hablado-dijo Bom fastidiada

-En realidad no-sonrió amablemente.-No me gusta ver a personas perdidas. A sí que pensé en llevarte a donde debes ir.

-¿Conoces todos los lugares de la ciudad?-pregunte.

-Claro.-añadió con ánimo-Llámame Taeyang. Lo prefiero antes que me llames de otro modo.

-No iba hacerlo de todos modos-replico ella.

-Bueno, estoy aguardando a un amigo que debe salir de la estación-comento-Podrías esperar.

-Oye yo nunca dije que aceptaría que me guiaras-La voz de Bom se escuchó con sequedad.

La muchacha reemprendió el paso con apremio. Pero apenas pudo dar 3 pasos cuando Taeyang la agarró del brazo. Y la obligo a dar media vuelta para que lo vea a la cara. Ella noto que la expresión del chico se encontraba repentinamente seria. Pero ella no se inmuto sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear.

-No comprendo tu actitud-dijo.

-No te he pedido que lo comprendas.-respondió Bom con dureza y añadió entre dientes-Suéltame.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto él ignorando a lo que ella le había dicho.

-¡Ni siquiera te conozco!-le grito como si eso lo explicara todo.

-No confías en las personas-comprendió de pronto Taeyang soltándola.-Pero te aseguro que en mi persona puedes confiar ciegamente. Hasta podríamos ser amigos…

-¡Cállate!-chillo Bom con el rostro crispado de cólera helada.

Taeyang entorno los ojos asombrado por lo que veía. Los ojos de Bom mostraban un brillo de furia tanto así que parecía que llameaban como si fuera el mismo fuego encendido. Pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba una tristeza tan profunda que el chico por un momento pensó que sentía la melancolía de ella y era tan fuerte que se estremeció y tembló involuntariamente. Sintió ADEMAS una punzada extrañamente en el alma cuando Bom dio un paso hacia él y hablo con voz torva.

-No vuelvas a mencionar que podríamos ser amigos.

Bom se voltio para empezar a alejarse de Taeyang. Pero algo la detuvo con brusquedad.

-Confía en mí-dijo él repentinamente con firmeza-Te prometo que en mi puedes encontrar un amigo y nunca te voy a lastimar.

-No prometas-dijo ella volviéndose a Taeyong.-Porque no lo vas a cumplir.

-Te lo juro. No te traicionare.

-Por qué estás tan seguro de eso y ¿Cómo sabes que me han lastimado?

-Por el simple hecho de que a mí también me hirieron y veo el dolor en tus ojos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Bom

El muchacho asintió.

-Taeyang gracias por esperarme.-se escuchó la voz de un chico.

Taeyang ladeo la cabeza y vio a su amigo corriendo hacia él.

-SeungRi-dijo

-Siento haber tardado mucho-hablo jadeando el mencionado anteriormente cuando estuvo al lado de Taeyang.

-No importa. Ya estás aquí. Ahora todos podemos irnos.

-¿Todos?

-Ella va con nosotros-señalo a Bom

SeungRi se volvió y se encontró con la mirada de Bom, que enrealida estaba fija en el rostro sonriente de Taeyang.

-oh! Discúlpame-se disculpó el joven agachando la cabeza no te vi.-De verdad lo siento.

Bom movió la cabeza y lo miro extrañada.

-Oye no te disculpes todo el tiempo-dijo Taeyang dándole un golpecito en la costilla con el codo para llamar su atención.

-ES TU AMIGA ¿NO?

-En realidad es una conocida-menciono.-Alza la cabeza.

SeungRi obedeció levantando la vista.

-Me llaman SeungRi-se presentó-Tú también me puedes llamar así.-Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Park Bom-dijo ella mirando a Taeyong

-Vaya por fin escucho tu nombre-dijo Taeyang con voz cantarina.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.-dijo la chica.

-Pensé que me lo dirías después de que yo dijera mi nombre.-se quejó el chico

-No tenía idea-dijo Bom con sinceridad

Taeyang suspiro.

-Déjame ver ese mapa que traes en la mano-le pidió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella con desconfianza.

-Para saber a dónde es que debo llevarte-dijo

Bom le tendió su mapa. Él lo tomo y lo examino con la mirada por todos sus angulos y luego de un rato sus labios formaron una ancha sonrisa.

SeungRi y Bom cruzaron una mirada sin comprender muy bien el gesto de Taeyong.

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE-exclamo Taeyong-Eres Becada en la preparatoria a donde SeungRi y yo asistimos. Vas hacer nuestra compañera de estudio.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono Bom y SeungRi perplejos-¡Compañeros!

Bom miro el edificio frente a ella. Era enorme y aparentemente muy lujoso. No podía creer que había ganado una beca para estudiar ahí.

-Es sorprendente verlo desde este Angulo ¿verdad?-comento Taeyang que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Debes entrar para mostrar tu beca a la recepción y te den una habitación-comento SeungRi.

-Es cierto. La preparatoria añadió habitaciones para los becados. Pero nunca he ido a esa área.-dijo Taeyang.

-Escuche que esta apartada de la preparatoria.-añadió SeungRi.

-Ustedes son estudiantes sin beca ¿Verdad?-entendió Bom

Los dos muchachos asintieron incomodos.

-Se supone que este lugar está diseñado para los hijos de buena familia-dijo ella.-Y ustedes pertenecen a ellas ¿No?

-Nuestras familias tienen poder en corea pero nosotros no somos como los adinerados superficiales y creídos-se apresuró a decir SeungRi.

-Lo que dice es cierto, Park-corroboro Taeyang- No somos arrogantes.

Bom sonrió.

-La última vez que escuche esas palabras lo dijo un niño de 6 años y fueron verdaderas.

Taeyong y SeungRi la miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada.

-Entrare-anuncio la chica.

Una vez que Bom se presentó en la recepción y hablo con el subordinado de la escuela mostrándole su beca. La llevaron a otro edificio, como había dicho SeungRi apartado de la preparatoria, de hecho se encontraba en otra calle pero era cerca. El sitio también era grande y de muchos pisos. Las paredes eran azules y las ventanas se encontraban polarizadas.

"Muy lujoso como en la preparatoria" pensó Bom.

No se encontraba sola. SenugRi y Taeyong la habían acompañado gustosos sin que ella se los pidiera pero tampoco se los impidió. Ingresaron en el edificio y vieron que tenía la apariencia de un hotel ostentoso.

-Vaya -pudo decir SeungRi-No me hubiera imaginado jamas de que hayan construido esto para los becados sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos.

El subordinado guio a Bom a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo nivel y cuando estuvieron en su puerta, el hombre le entrego las llaves que disponía.

-ESPEREMOS QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO su estancia aquí, SEÑORITA-DIJO amable inclinándose para después marcharse rápidamente. Aunque antes de hacerlo se despidió de los dos muchachos.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron viendo al señor hasta que desapareció al bajar la escalera de caracol.

-Ah! Que insolente-farfullo SeungRi .

-No se despidió de Park-La voz de Taeyang se escuchó enojada, mucho más de lo que debería.

-No me gustan las personas indiferentes-dijo Bom de repente.- Pero esto ya lo esperaba.

Bom no salió de la habitación hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Taeyang y SeungRi se habían ido hace más de 4 horas. Prácticamente lo hicieron casi enseguida de que los tres estuvieran solos en el pasillo por petición de ella. Había decidido que nadie le molestara. No tenía intención de hacer amigos. No los quería y mucho menos los necesitaba. Podía ser independiente por su cuenta.

Abrió la puerta.

Una chica apareció frente a Bom. Sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola, eres la nueva ¿Verdad?

Bom asintió despacio.

-Es posible.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dara.-La chica inclino la cabeza.

-Hola mi nombre es Park Bom.

Ella también bajo la cabeza.

T.O.P giro el globo terráqueo con suavidad. Detuvo el movimiento de la esfera con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en un punto en especial. Sonrió un poco.

-Francia-susurro.

Estuvo mirando el continente europeo por varios minutos hasta que decidió levantarse con sutileza y abrir la puerta de su habitación para irse. Cruzo la puerta con paso apretado. Camino por el pasillo seguro. Bajo las escaleras. Encontró a su padre en el sillón de la sala LEYENDO el periódico. Y a sus hermanos jugando cerca al televisor.

-Voy a salir-dijo

-¿A dónde?

T.O.P se volvió y vio a la mujer de su padre.

-No tengo porque decirle nada-dijo el muchacho con seriedad.

-Que insolente-soltó la mujer ofendida

T.O.P la ignoro y miro a su padre.

-Volveré en 5 días-informo

Su padre no dijo nada. SOLO ASINTIO.

T.O.P se dirigió a la puerta para salir a la calle pero se detuvo con brusquedad ante un comentario de su madrastra.

-Vas a permitir que se vaya sin decirle nada-se quejó la mujer.-Estoy seguro que va ir a ver a esa desgraciada cantante que le toco como madre.

-Cierre la boca, señora-ladro T.O.P con los ojos encendidos de furia infinita acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Si vuelve a decir algo contra mi madre no respondo-escupió T.O.P con desdén

-Atrevido-chillo la mujer alzando la mano para darle una bofetada. Pero antes de que el golpe fuera efectuado por completo, T.O.P agarro la muñeca de ella y la retuvo.

-Se lo advierto-LA VOZ DE T.O.P se escuchó torva.-Si vuelve a hacer mención sobre mi madre no sabe de lo que seré capaz de hacer.

-T.O.P-le grito su padre que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento.-No consentiré que le hables así a tu madre. Discúlpate ahora.

-No lo hare. Tu esposa no es mi madre y no tengo porque disculparme.

Sin dar más explicaciones salió de la casa y camino por las calles. No había mucha gente en el camino y eso le agradaba. Siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Ya era de noche y la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Se detuvo para ver el plenilunio. Era hermosa y su luz era fascinante. De repente extendió los brazos hacia los costados como si se sintiera libre como un ave.

Bom se quedó mirando un estante que guardaba varios cuadernos de dibujo. Quiso comprarse uno pero no había traído dinero. Lo había dejado en su habitación.

-mira este brazalete-señalo DARA atrás de ella.

Bom se volvió.

-No te parece lindo.-dijo la muchacha.

-Si-respondió Bom sin prestar mucha atención en realidad.

-Lo he comprado para ti.-dijo DARA.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió la chica

-No te preocupes, no te lo cobrare. Te lo he comprado como un regalo porque me caes bien. Presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas.

T.O.P se apoyó en la pared de una tienda con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho. Cerro los ojos y entonces recordó algo.

"No quiero que te acerques a T.O.P"

"Tengo derecho a estar a su lado, soy su madre"

"No lo veras más"

"Suéltame, me estas lastimando"

"Vete de mi casa"

"No me iré sin mi hijo"

"Me llevare a T.O.P a corea"

"No lo harías"

"Si lo voy hacer, con tal de evitar que los dos se encuentren"

T.O.P abrió los ojos y miro nuevamente a la luna.

-Padre, ¿cuándo fue que dejaste de amarla?

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con el sonido de un choque entre campanas. El joven se volvió.

-No necesito eso-dijo Bom molesta saliendo de la tienda-Puedes devolverlo.

-Bom, lo siento-se disculpó Dara inclinando la cabeza.-No creí que te molestarías de esa manera.

-Tampoco necesito….

-Hola agresiva.-se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo a Bom.

Las dos chicas se volvieron y vieron a T.O.P CON LOS BRAZOS ENTRELASADOS mirando a Bom con los ojos centellándole de manera extraña.

-No…tú


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

T.O.P desvió la mirada hacia Dara. Se inclinó.

-Hola Dara-saludo con fría cortesía.

-Hola T.O.P-DIJO Dara correspondiendo a su saludo.

-No sabía que te encontrabas por estos lares-menciono el chico.

-De hecho hace unos días me trasladaron aquí-comento la chica.

-Entiendo.

El joven se volvió hacia Bom y la hallo con la mirada en otra parte. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se notaba muy pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Dara también miro a Bom y la vio en ese estado tan particular y extraño. La chica pronuncio algo en ese momento.

Bom seguía mirando a T.O.P sorprendida y fastidiada a pesar de que él estaba hablando con Dara. De forma fría y autónoma. Como si fuera un robot. No había esperado volverlo a ver pero lo había encontrado en la ciudad y la había reconocido tan fácilmente como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Así que se llama T.O.P-dijo una voz acompasada con interés.

Bom se sobresaltó al escuchar y reconocer esa voz pero en realidad no se movió sino que automáticamente movió la cabeza hacia la voz y lo vio. Se encontraba a lado de T.O.P mirándolo aunque no estaba junto al muchacho. En realidad se le veía de tras de T.O.P a unos pasos.

Bom sintió que le iba a dar un vuelco al corazón en ese instante. Pero no fue así. En vez de eso y de sentir emociones contradictorias como el miedo solo atino a pronunciar el nombre de su amigo.

-Zagg.

El chico la escucho y ladeo su cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron como muchas veces lo habían hecho cuando el muchacho estaba en vida. Ella hizo ademan de acercarse a Zagg pero solo logro dar un par de pasos y contemplo como este se acercaba tan ágilmente como siempre lo había hecho y llevaba su mano derecha a la frente de Bom. Ella no sintió el roce material de nada pero percibió que un aire fresco rosaba su frente con suma delicadeza y de pronto todo le dio vueltas hasta que su visión se apagó.

LO ÚLTIMO QUE ALCANZO A ESCUCHAR ANTES DE QUE todo se apagara fue:

-Aún no es el momento.

Bom se despertó en una habitación que tardo en reconocer hasta que se despejo del todo. Era el lugar que le habían dado para alojarse ahí mientras estudiara en la preparatoria. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que llevaba la ropa del día anterior y de recordar lo que había pasado. Pero lo que recordaba era a Dara y T.O.P. Aunque presentía que eso no era lo único que debía saber. HABIA ALGO MÁS PROFUNDO. Pero cuando intentaba entrar cada vez más en su memoria, la cabeza le dolía horrible.

No insistió más y decidió bajar de la cama. Camino hasta el armario para sacar algo de ropa y cambiarse la que tenía. Pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando escucho voces del otro lado de la puerta.

T.O.P miraba por la ventana a la gente que caminaba por el pavimento despreocupada. De hecho no los observaba porque le gustara hacerlo. Esas personas le eran indiferente en absoluto solo simulaba ver algo. Después de un rato tocaron a su puerta. Él no se movió en ningún momento porque intuía quien era la persona que había arruinado su silencio.

-Adelante. No está cerrado-dijo solamente.

Dara estaba preocupada por Bom. Sentía en el fondo que debía verla. Debía cerciorarse si es que ya estaba despierta o todavía dormitaba. Pero no sabía cómo acercarse a su puerta. En especial cuando los demás chicos Becados caminaban por todo el pasillo y parloteaban sin parar de cosas banales. Se escabullo entre toda esa multitud para llegar a la puerta de Bom. Cuando sus nudillos estuvieron a punto de golpearla hubo murmullos. No por ella. Sino por T.O.P que había pasado la noche en una de las habitaciones del establecimiento. Ella se volvió y lo vio a una cierta distancia entre los dos. LOS DOS SE miraron otra vez de la misma manera como la noche anterior. La mirada del muchacho era impenetrable como si vieras en ellos dos muros alzados del material más fuerte del mundo. Y ella podía sostenerla sin intimidarse.

-Debo hablar contigo-dijo T.O.P serio.

-T.O.P ahora no…

-No tengo tiempo para pretextos-dijo él-Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia su persona-Ven conmigo

Acerco su cara a la de ella y sus labios se aproximaron al oído derecho de Dara.

-Tiene que ver con tu amiga.-susurro despacio. Y LO HIZO A UN VOLUMEN QUE SOLO LA JOVEN PUDIERA ESCUCHAR.-Ella se desmallo en mis brazos ¿Te acuerdas? No me gusto.

Dara apretó los dientes.

-Bom no tuvo la culpa de ese desliz-replico DARA enojada.

-Debe ser. Pero no me importa. No me agrada ella.

-Ya la conocías ¿Verdad?

-Si-dijo-Pero en esa ocasión no se encontraba con nadie. Estaba sola, atrapada entre la multitud.

-Yo que tengo que ver con que a ti no te guste Bom. A mí me simpatiza.

-Es cierto.-asintió el muchacho.-Ella tiene tu protección.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Dara extrañada.

-No tiene importancia. Solo dile que está en deuda conmigo. Quiero que me regrese el favor.

Bom estaba buscando su cuaderno de dibujo por todas partes. Había querido ver sus dibujos pero no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Estaba segura de haberlo traído. Abrió los cajones del escritorio que estaba situado al lado de su cama y no los vio. Busco en su equipaje y tampoco los hallo. De pronto reparo en algo que no había tenido interés antes. Le faltaba su mochila. Y ahí era donde había guardado el cuaderno.

Llamaron a la puerta. Bom la abrió y vio a Taeyang parado, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios frente a ella. También noto que llevaba cargado a su espalda una mochila que la reconoció como la que perdió.

-Hola Park-saludo el chico con amabilidad.

-Mi mochila…., tú la tienes-pudo decir ella sorprendida.

-Ah.-movió la cabeza para ver la mochila.-Sí. La olvidaste en la recepción del subordinado ayer. Por fortuna yo fui a la preparatoria y me lo dieron para que te lo de a ti.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-pregunto Bom.

-Me vieron contigo así que pensaron que era tu amigo y podría devolvértelo.-añadió presurosa apartando la mochila de su espalda.-No te preocupes. No he visto nada de lo que lleva tu mochila.

Taeyang se la tendió. Y la chica lo agarro rápidamente.

-Gracias.-dijo la muchacha sonriendo y abrazando su mochila.

-Es la segunda vez que te veo sonreír-comento Taeyang con voz suave.-Debes tener algo muy valioso ahí adentro ¿no es así?

Bom le miro de soslayo y vio otra vez la sonrisa del CHICO.

-¿Siempre sonríes?-quiso saber Bom.

-Me gusta ser alegre-dijo

-Bueno, ya que me entregaste mi mochila. Me agradas más.

-Eso es un proceso-la voz del joven sonó satisfecha.

-¿Proceso?

-Si-asintió-Desde nuestro primer encuentro decidí ponerme una meta con respecto a tu actitud particular. Quiero que aprendas a confiar en los demás.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Eso no es un problema. Yo decidí tener este comportamiento con la gente.-La voz de la chica se escuchó con gravedad.

-Esa actitud es por él ¿cierto?

Bom se sorprendió. Pero rápidamente sus ojos centellearon de cólera.

-Ya basta-grito Bom irritada.

-No. Cumpliré esa meta-replico Taeyang.

-Eso crees tú-dijo la muchacha ladeando la cabeza.

-Si quieres que deje de fastidiarte este día. Permíteme llevarte a un lugar que de seguro te gustara.

-¿Qué lugar?-pregunto interesada.

-Conozco un museo de arte en la ciudad. Se encuentra cerca de aquí. Yo sé que tu beca es por arte. Entonces pensé en que podíamos…

-Está bien-le interrumpió ella sonriendo de emoción-Quiero ir.

-Enserio-se quedó perplejo el chico.

-Si vamos.-Bom se puso la mochila en la espalda y luego tomo una de las manos de Taeyang-Vamos Taeyang.

-Ah, bueno… claro-balbuceo el muchacho.

Los dos muchachos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al museo.

T.O.P camino con seguridad por la calle. Hace poco había salido del establecimiento de Becados. Había perdido tiempo hablando con Dara. Pero ya no tenía tanta importancia. Igual llegaría a tiempo para su vuelo.

Había comprado el boleto hace dos semanas pero hasta hace poco aviso a su padre. Esperaba llegar a Francia lo más pronto posible.

De repente algo lo distrajo. Un niño se le había acercado. Estaba sucio y su ropa gastada. Llevaba un conejo en brazos.

-Disculpe, podría decirme dónde puedo comprar comida para mi conejo-dijo el niño.

T.O.P lo miro un largo rato y luego al conejo antes de hablarle.

-La tienda donde venden comida para animales se encuentra a una calle de aquí.-respondió el chico.-Pero no estoy seguro que puedas comprar nada ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuesta mucho dinero lo que venden.

El niño saco una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo del pantalón con una mano. Y lo alzo.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo. Cree que me pueda alcanzar para comprar la comida de Daesang(conejo)

-Es mejor que guardes esa bolsa. Te llevare a la tienda y yo comprare el alimento de tu conejo.-dijo T.O.P SONRIENDO-¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias-el niño se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento y respeto.

Bom caminaba con buen ánimo hacia el museo. Pero se dio cuenta de que Taeyang se había detenido. Lo miro y noto algo extraño en su expresión. Como si estuviera triste y a la vez molesto. Observaba un anuncio en la pared de un restaurante.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Bom con impaciencia. Y al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

Taeyang no respondió seguía viendo el anuncio. Bom presto más atención al cartel y vio algo escrito. Decía: Baile anual se realizara en Seúl nuevamente. Pueden participar cualquier pareja al inscribirse en el concurso. Y ganar el premio de primer lugar. Esperamos que vengan.

Abajo decía la dirección del lugar y el día donde sería la competencia. La chica iba a hablar otra vez. Pero se calló al ver que los ojos de Taeyang se le llenaban de lágrimas y después caían por sus mejillas. Ahora el rostro de Taeyang era una máscara de sufrimiento. El muchacho empezó a sollozar.

Bom se quedó pasmada por lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos. Pero por alguna razón se sintió conmovida por Taeyang a pesar de no saber por qué estaba llorando. Deseo de algún modo consolarlo y eso le pareció extraño por el simple hecho de que apenas lo conocía. Aun así la sensación de estar a su lado se hizo muy grande.

"Apóyalo, Bom" –se escuchó una voz cerca de su oído-"Necesita de una amiga como tú"

Bom se sobresaltó. La voz era de Zagg. Miro a su costado pero no vio a nadie. Movió la cabeza un poco aturdida y luego se concentró en el joven que yacía arrodillado en el suelo lamentándose. La gente que pasaba lo miraba pero no se acercaban. Bom llego con él y le obligo a que alzara la cara para que la vea a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Taeyang seguía gimiendo de tristeza. Bom sintió pena por él.

-Ella amaba participar en ese baile. Todos los años íbamos a la competencia.-sollozo el chico.

-Taeyang….

-Se fue porque nunca pudimos lograrlo. Me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo. Que solo la estorbaba y por mi culpa nunca ganamos. Me dejo como si fuera nada…

-Taeyang, lo siento.

-No lo sientas. No.

Bom no pudo más resistir el abrazarlo así que solo cedió a ese sentimiento de consuelo y lo abrazo. Como lo haría una amiga de verdad.

-Ella fue mala, mala, mala…., cruel….

Seguía quejándose él esta vez sollozando en el hombro de Bom.

Así fue como los encontró T.O.P. Fundidos en un abrazo. Taeyang en brazos de ella.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

T.O.P los observo impasible pero noto algo en el rostro de Taeyang. Estaba mojado por lágrimas copiosas. Movió la cabeza y vio el cartel que la chica había visto antes. Entonces supo cuál era la razón de su estado melancólico. T.O.P frunció el ceño furioso e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Ingrata.-escupió con desdén en un susurro.

Bom seguía abrazando a Tayang para que se tranquilizara pero no estaba dando resultado. Seguia llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño y repitiendo una y otra vez que su ex novia era mala. La joven iba a decir algo pero de pronto escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-No vas a poder calmarlo si solo lo abrazas.

Sintió que la agarraban del brazo y la jalaban obligándola a que se aparte de Taeyang. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba a punto de caerse porque sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Pero nunca llego ese instante porque sintió que unas manos le sujetaban la cintura y ayudaron a que se estabilizara manteniéndola a pie.

-Supongo que esto, es un habitó tuyo ¿Verdad?

-Suéltame idiota.-vocifero ella.

-Con gusto agresiva.-T.O.P aparto las manos de la cintura de Bom.

Ella se giró y lo vio a los ojos con enojo.

-¿Por qué te apareces así todo el tiempo?-exigió saber Bom-Como si fueras un fantasma.

-Tú eres la que te apareces en todos los lugares por donde yo ando-replico el chico.

-Pues déjame decirte que no es mi intención aparecerme frente a ti-dijo.

-No interesa-dijo T.O.P con voz fría.-Solo me detuve y te hable porque estabas abrazando a mi amigo.

-¡¿Qué, Taeyang es tu amigo?!-Bom soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Literalmente.-añadió señalando el anuncio en la pared.-No debiste permitir que vea ese condenado anuncio a menos que este ebrio. Ahora su autoestima es inestable.

-No sabía que ese cartel era su memoria de sufrimiento-se excusó la chica.

-Ahora lo sabes y no vas a poder calmarlo.

-Y supongo que tú si ¿Verdad? –refunfuño ella fastidiada.

-Tengo métodos-comento él.

-¿Cuáles?

T.O.P esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Por qué debería hablarte sobre ellos.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo de pronto la muchacha-Es culpa mía que Taeyang este así. Él solo quería que yo tuviera más libertad para confiar así que quiso llevarme a un museo de arte. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él se pusiera así. Jamás hubiera previsto que de camino al museo él vería el cartel. Pero si hubiera sido más abierta con Taeyang. Ahora, no estaría así. Y al igual que tú me preocupa.

-¿Por qué crees que te preocupa?-pregunto.

-Porque somos iguales y puedo entender su dolor. A pesar de que nuestras razones de sufrimiento son por causas totalmente distintas.

T.O.P MIRO A SU ALREDEDOR Y ESCUDRIÑO TODOS LOS LUGARES. Cuando se cercioro de que no había nadie en la calle cruzo al otro extremo como si fuera un rayo. Llego hasta un vecindario donde había muchas casas juntas en un pequeño espacio. Se detuvo para observar a una de ellas. La más cuidada y grande. La morada tenía tres niveles mientras las otras apenas un solo piso. Observo la casa con aire crítico y después torció el gesto mal humorado.

-Si no fuera por Tayang esta casa se estaría hundiendo en la miseria absoluta-murmuro.

Marco el número de celular de su amigo y llamo.

Bom salió de la tienda con una bolsa. Avanzo con ella hasta situarse frente a Taeyang que estaba sentado en un banco de por ahí, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. La chica se sentó junto a él. Y dejo la bolsa en el suelo.

-Él también te dejo ¿verdad?-hablo de pronto Taeyang con voz neutra.

Bom se hubiera molestado en otra ocasión. Pero ahora no podía fastidiarse. Se sentía muy mal por el muchacho que no le importó que quisiera hablar de Zagg indirectamente. Suspiro.

-Podría decirse-respondió.

-Era tu novio ¿no es así?

-No. Era mi mejor amigo.

-Mejor amigo-repitió el muchacho.-ES POR eso que eres muy reacia a formar amistades. Tienes miedo a que se alejen de ti.

-No. Tengo miedo a que rompan sus promesas.-dijo ella.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto.

-Dime el nombre de ella y yo te digo el nombre de él.-aventuro Bom.

Taeyang no hablo. Y Bom tampoco le quiso dar conversación. Permanecieron callados un largo rato hasta que sonó el celular de Tayang.

-Es T.O.P-DIJO cuando vio el identificador de llamadas.-No quiero contestarle.

-Pero yo si debo hablar con él-menciono ella.-Me permites tomar la llamada.

-Adelante-dijo el chico desganado. Le dio el móvil.

Bom contesto.

-¿Ya llégate?-pregunto la muchacha.

-Si-asintió T.O.P-Pueden venir. No hay nadie en las calles. He averiguado y Parece que todos se han ido a un festival.

-Está bien.

-Oye. Compraste todo lo necesario ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Bom y añadió con gravedad en la voz.- ¿Cómo es que piensas que iremos? SI YO NO CONOSCO EL LUGAR Y Tayang esta tan alicaído que le daría un ataque de nervios si le digo que me guie a casa de ella.

-Ya me ocupe de ese inconveniente-dijo él con voz tranquila.

-¿Cómo?

-Un amigo mío vendrá a recogerlos. Se llama G-Dragon, si es que necesitas comprobar su nombre cuando este con ustedes para que no desconfíes. Ahora colgare.

Bom ladeo la cabeza pero no vio a Taeyang a su lado. Se levantó rápidamente.

-No puede ser-gruño.

Un auto aparco frente a ella. Pegado a la acera. Ella se detuvo al verlo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Taeyang. Un chico bajo del vehículo. Era alto y tenía el cabello de color castaño con un mechón cubriéndole parte del ojo derecho. Su piel era clara y sus ojos oscuros profundos. Llevaba una polera negra con capucha y unos pantalones de color azul. Sus zapatillas eran negras también.

La miraba abiertamente a ella. Y al mismo tiempo Como si la estuviera evaluando con solo verla a los ojos. Se movió hasta estar justo a unos cuantos centímetros de la joven.

-¿Eres G-Dragon?-pregunto Bom con cautela.

-Y tú eres la chica agresiva que menciono T.O.P-Su voz era divertida-, y que esta con Taeyang.

"Ese chico idiota "pensó la muchacha con irritación refiriéndose a T.O.P.

-Mi nombre es Bom-rectifica ella.

G-Dragon pone los ojos en Blanco por unos momentos, luego sonríe amistosamente.

-No estaba enterado de tu nombre hasta ahora que me los has dicho, pero ya sabía con anterioridad que chica agresiva de seguro no era tu nombre real. No podría serlo. Imagine que era un sobre…

-Sí, ya entendí-dijo Bom hosca.-Un sobre nombre que tu amigo usa conmigo para sacarme de mis casillas.

-No te llevas bien con T.O.P-entendió Él.

-No-asintió.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de preguntar por Taeyang.

Taeyang caminaba con la cabeza baja. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un faro de luz pero en un mínimo de tiempo se daba cuanta y reaccionaba para desviar su rumbo y seguir avanzando sin sentido. Aun así no tuvo tanta suerte con la gente que pasaba por ahí. En esas ocasionas si chocaba y la gente se enojaba con él. Lo empujaban o le insultaba pero el chico solo se limitaba a disculparse.

Taeyang cruzaba la calle cuando de pronto siente que le golpean el brazo. El chico se detiene y se vuelve pero no mira a la persona. Su vista está en el suelo.

-Lo siento-susurro con la garganta seca.

-No. Está bien, fue culpa mía.-dijo la voz.- No te vi.

Taeyang reconoció la voz como femenina. Entonces era una mujer con la que se había cruzado. Pero al joven no le importó. Se giró y siguió su camino. Llego a una escalera de muchos peldaños ascendentes que conducía a un puente. Subió las gradas lentamente. En esta ocasión alzo la cabeza. Cuando termino de ascender y alcanzar el puente se dispuso a moverse con las manos rozando los barrotes. Pero se paró a medio camino de cruzar el puente. Miro todo el lugar que se extendía debajo de él. Era muy transitado y se escuchaba mucho ruido. Pero al mismo tiempo todo ese espacio era hermoso.

-Esto… es todo para mucha gente-murmuro Taeyang desolado-Sus logros. Sus proyectos. Su presente. SU VIDA.

Escalo los barrotes y se agarró a dos alfileres situados encima de las barras.

-Sin embargo para mí esto no tiene valor alguno. Yo ya no tengo nada por qué vivir. No tengo por qué luchar. No tengo a nadie, ya no. Desde que ella se marchó.

Bom y G-Dragon empezaron a buscar a Taeyang. Y como el muchacho traía su carro lo hacían por medio de la vista.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!-casi grito Bom del total asombro y angustia.

-Lo que oíste-dijo el joven.

-Per…pero…pero… eso… es…

-ABSURDO ¿NO?

-Pues si-respondió la chica.

-Escucha Bom. No creas que solo los ricos llegan a alcanzar la felicidad genuina. Eso me consta. La vida de Taeyang no fue agradable. De hecho a mi parecer de todos nosotros incluyendo a T.O.P, Taeyang es el que más ha sufrido. Su padre y su madre jamás le dieron cariño. DE HECHO LA MAYOR PARTE DE SU FAMILIA no se preocupaba por él. Solo su tío que en realidad era su tío político. Era el ser que quería sinceramente a TAEYANG. Pero desgraciadamente el hombre murió de una enfermedad cancerígena hace 3 años y Taeyang quedo devastado. Y cuando pensó que todo había terminado para él apareció ella. Y le dio todo el cariño que necesitaba en ese momento y ayudo a su recuperación emocional con rapidez. Pero ya vez, no termino como esperaba. LA CHICA LO DEJO…

-Por una absurda competencia de baile.-completo ella. Y luego comento con desagrado- Esa chica estaba loca.

-Precisamente eso fue el problema-dijo-La mujer lo presionaba demasiado en los ensayos. Y eso le daba problemas a Tayang de cierta forma. Porque a pesar de que mi amigo daba todo de si para ella nunca era suficiente. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ELLA LE insinuó EN TERMINAR CON ÉL. Taeyang le rogo que no lo hiciera, que iba a mejorar en los ensayos y esa vez ganarían. Pero nunca llegó el momento de la victoria y ella se fue sin el menor escrúpulo. O era fría o era demente.

-Pobre de Taeyang no le hubiera recordado su dolor. No debí aceptar que me llevara al museo.

-Bom, no es culpa tuya. Esto iba a pasar de todas formas. Yo independiente de mis compañeros pienso que él debe superar su herida. Tiene que vivir una nueva vida. Tiene que olvidarla y seguir adelante.

-Esto es sorprendente-murmuro la chica.

-Debemos encontrar a Taeyang antes de que cometa cualquier locura.

-¿Dónde estará?-Bom escudriño todos los lugares por donde pasaba el auto pero no lo localizaba.

Como los dos jóvenes estaban viendo por los cuatro costados no se dieron cuenta del puente que se alzaba sobre ellos majestuosamente y donde pasaron por debajo.

"Tu amigo se encuentra en las barras del puente"-se escuchó un susurro en la mente de Bom-"Se suicidara, Bom. Tienes que ayudarlo"

Bom no escuchó atentamente a la voz de su mente porque estaba más concentrada en ver los lugares por donde iba.

Entonces sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Como si le entrara un viento helado en su sistema que le hizo echarse contra el respaldo del asiento de copiloto de manera brusca. Y lo que veía ya no era la luna Fontal del vehículo que mostraba la carretera sino una visión borrosa que la llevaba más atrás de donde se encontraba, pero solo ojos porque percibía que su cuerpo permanecía en el mismo sitio. Regreso por la calle con una velocidad de vértigo y luego apareció el puente. Su visión se alzó por encima del puente y se detuvo en un punto en especial. Se observaba a un hombre subido en los barrotes de los costados y aferrado a dos alfileres con ambas manos. Su visión se acercó lo suficiente al sujeto como para que ella lo identificara como Taeyang. De repente la visión regresa al auto en un segundo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya veía con normalidad.

-Bom ¿Estas bien?-se oyó la voz de G-Dragon a su costado.

La chica algo mareada sacudió la cabeza y luego miro al joven.

-Ya sé dónde está Taeyang-dijo por toda respuesta.

Taeyang respiro hondo.

-Ya es hora de dejar este mundo.

Cuando Tayang estaba a punto de saltar para por fin dejar de sufrir siente que alguien le jala la pierna y hace que pierda balance y se caiga hacia atrás con estrepito. Pero se estrelló con alguien en vez del suelo.

-Quítate de encima-chillo la voz de una chica.

Taeyang por acto reflejo rodo para un lado. Y cuando los dos muchachos se encontraron tirados uno junto al otro. El muchacho se volvió. Y la vio.

-Dara-exclamo él.

-Se puede saber por qué querías matarte-dijo ella jadeando-Pero en qué pensabas.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5.

T.O.P avanzo en círculos furioso como si fuese un tigre atrapado en una jaula y este harto de su encierro. ESTABA FRENTE A LA CASA ESPERANDO a que llegaran Taeyang, G-Dragon y ella pero no se dignaban a aparecer y eso estaba acabando con su paciencia. De pronto sonó su celular y con la rapidez de un felino contesto a la llamada.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-rugió el muchacho sin poder contenerse.- ¡¿Por qué no están aquí?! ¡Se supone que debieron llegar hace rato!

Pero solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Me escuchaste-prosigue él mucho más irritado-Maldición, Niña responde.

-Eh, me lo dices a mí.-la voz de una mujer fluyo por el oído del JOVEN CON TOTAL CLARIDAD.

T.O.P se quedó paralizado de pronto como si hubiera escuchado la voz de un fantasma y sintió como su corazón se detenía repentinamente por unos segundos que al muchacho le parecieron eternos.

-Pero que pasa-gruño G-Dragon con frustración-T.O.P no contesta.

-No hay tiempo-se apresuró a decir la muchacha-No le esperaremos por siempre a que responda.

Bom bajo del auto con rapidez. Y subió la escalera sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

-¡Déjame!-chillo el muchacho deshaciéndose del agarre de Dara. Sin querer la empujo con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido.

Dara se estrelló contra el suelo. Y se golpeó la cabeza.

El chico se quedó viéndola sorprendido por lo que él acababa de hacer. Nunca había empujado con brutalidad a una mujer. En realidad jamás las había lastimado, esa es la razón por la que se sintió muy mal, un miserable; y no le gusto para nada esa sensación. Quiso ir hacia Dara pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Bom perpleja.

Miro a Dara que se encontraba desmayada por el golpe en la cabeza. Y luego a Taeyang que le miraba asombrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto él también.

-Lastimaste a Dara ¿verdad?-La voz de Bom se volvió neutra.

-Yo… espera ¿Cómo conoces a Dara?

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo ella sin cambiar su tono de voz.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No fue mi intención. No quería empujarla. Pero no me soltaba. Y yo….

No completo la frase. Aunque no fue necesario ya que Bom lo sabía.

-Ya veo tenías prisa en morirte ¿no es así?

La chica sonrió de manera extraña. Y lo miro con desagrado.

Por alguna razón cuando el chico vio esa mirada de desprecio en los ojos de la joven le dolió en su interior.

-De verdad me das lastima-empezó ella-No valoras tu vida y tampoco te das cuenta de que si te mueres vas a dejar mucha tristeza a las personas cercanas a ti.

-¿A quiénes?-se atrevió a decir él.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?-le grito ella con impaciencia- No sabes nada. NO entiendes que si tú te matas, dejaras mucho dolor entre tus amigos. Lloraran por tu muerte. Sufrirán como no tienes idea.

Taeyang la miro pasmado.

-Dices que no te quieren pero no es así. Tus amigos te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Eso debería Bastarte.

-Bom no entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo. Sé por qué lo haces. Y eres un tonto. Quieres morirte por esa mujer ¿verdad?

-Ella se fue. Me dejo.-Su voz se escuchó bajo.-Y ya no tengo a nadie.

Bom frunció el entrecejo llena de irritación. Ya no podía seguir escuchando las incoherencias de Taeyang. En un ataque de impulso se acercó a él y le lanzo una bofetada.

El chico se llevó la mano a su mejilla adolorida sorprendido.

-Torpe. Me dijiste que harías todo lo posible para que yo confiara en las personas. Que era tu meta. Me juraste que no me traicionarías. Pero lo estás haciendo. Te iras como él.

Taeyang abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Si te mueres crees que esa mujer va a sentir culpa alguna. Estoy segura que no. Sin embargo ni siquiera pensaste en esa posibilidad ¿cierto? Ella tal vez no se entere de tu muerte hasta un tiempo. Y cuando lo haga no le importara. Porque no eras nada suyo. No compartían algo en común. El sentimiento que se tenían entre ustedes. Acabo, el día en que decidió escupir su amor por ti. En el instante en que dio el primer paso, para dejarte.

Taeyang desvió la mirada abatido. Las palabras que dijo Bom le cayeron al muchacho como si cada una de ellas fuera un balde de agua fría que lo había despertado de una manera inesperada y molesta. Pero lo peor había sido darse cuenta que Bom tenía razón en todo.

-Dara-La voz de G-Dragon se alzó en el ambiente-¿Qué paso?

Bom y Taeyang se volvieron y vieron a G-Dragon alzando con cuidado la cabeza y el torso de Dara. La chica empezaba a despertar.

-Ya vez todo lo que has ocasionado-le dijo Bom señalando a Dara.

El joven asintió débilmente.

T.O.P se encontraba sentado en la acera que rodeaba el jardín de la casa de la muchacha que lastimo los sentimientos de su amigo. Sus ojos parecían observar el cielo azul con interés sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos demostraban una mirada vacía.

Estaba inquieto. No podía entender cómo es que ella le había llamado tan de repente y mucho menos saber su número de celular. A pesar de su sorpresa, eso no fue lo más importante e increíble. Había mucho más que esa simple llamada.

El chico sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en ese instante, pero no funcionaba. Y LO PEOR ERA Que Taeyang, G-Dragon y esa niña no llegaban.

Miro al suelo. Había tirado con intención su celular al suelo con el fin de que aquella chica no volviera a comunicarse con él. Pero ahora no sabría cuando llegarían los demás. Ya habían transcurrido aproximadamente una hora desde que había llegado a casa de aquella mujer y existía la posibilidad de que su familia se encontrara cerca.

T.O.P suspiro exasperado.

El celular estaba roto. Y el causante de eso era él mismo por su ataque de rabia.

Se puso en pie y camino hasta un árbol cercano y aislado de las casas. Observo con ojo crítico el tronco y ramas de este y decidió que se trataba de un árbol viejo pero le apeteció resistente, además sus ramas eran gruesas.

Sonrió levemente. Y sin más trepo sus ramas y cuando estuvo en lo alto se recostó en una de ellas. La más cómoda prefirió. Aún quedaba un par de horas para su vuelo. Esperaría media hora más y si esa muchacha no aparecía con sus amigos, se largaría de una vez por todas. Noto que había sido muy considerado con esa mujer y no le agradaba para nada. Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa del viento estrellarse contra su rostro. Y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Despierta-se oyó un susurro.

El muchacho lo ignoro. Sin embargo esa voz seguía diciéndole que despertara y cada vez se escuchaba con fuerza. Por ultimo lo que capto sus oídos fue un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Despierta!

T.O.P abrió de golpe los ojos y vio a una niña pequeña frente a él.

-Que pasa-dijo un poco molesto.

La NIÑA LE SONREIA PERO NO DIJO NADA. Solo bajo del árbol. El chico miro hacia abajo y vio a G-Dragon viéndole con seriedad.

T.O.P bajo del árbol. G-Dragon le conto todo lo que había sucedido con Taeyang desde que le mando a él para recoger al muchacho y a Bom. T.O.P se mantenía en silencio escuchando con el rostro extremadamente grave.

-Taeyang está recuperando la cordura otra vez-finalizo.

-Entonces en su locura por aquella mujer insensata logro lastimar a Dara.-menciono T.O.P luego de un rato.

-Si pero ahora los dos están bien. Taeyang se disculpó con Dara. Y ella acepto sus disculpas.

-Ya veo. Bueno ahora que Taeyang está cuerdo me puedo ir.

-Bom ayudo mucho para que él se tranquilizara.-comento G-Dragon.

-¿Qué hizo, le rogo para que él no se matara o le mordió?-dijo T.O.P sarcástico.

-No. Le hizo ver la verdad de sus problemas de una manera dura. Pero funciono. Ella me gusta.

T.O.P entrecerró los ojos y miro a G-Dragon que sonreía de una manera extraña. Casi podría decirse que era de emoción.


	7. ¡Sientate! parte 1

Capítulo 5.

Bom llevo sus manos a la cabeza. Quiso concentrarse pero no podía. No entendía nada. Todo era tan confuso. De alguna manera lo que había sucedido esa mañana, en el puente, lo recordaba muy bien. Sin embargo era como si al mismo tiempo los sucesos fueran disipándose de la nada. Algo le hacía sentir así. Y por supuesto ese algo era lo que necesitaba entender. En esa ocasión ella le había dicho esas palabras tan extrañas a Taeyang que no comprendía. Como pudo haber actuado de esa forma si no había vivido sus problemas. Pero en ese momento esas frases salieron de su boca de lo más natural, con seguridad inquebrantable.

-Ah Pero ¿Qué paso?-dijo ella con desesperación por no poder encontrar una solución a esa encrucijada de su cabeza.-QUE MOLESTO.

Se levantó de la silla que se encontraba ante su escritorio y camino por toda la habitación. Sentía mucho calor. Pensó que quizás esa era la razón por la cual no podía pensar con claridad en ese instante. Así que opto por salir a la calle para respirar el aire fresco del ocaso.

Cruzo el salón del primer nivel que la llevaba a la puerta de salida. Cuando iba atravesarla escucho voces que hablaban de ella. Se detuvo.

-Han escuchado que el día de ayer se instaló en este edificio una chica de familia pobre-decía un muchacho que se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas que sostenían el techo.

Bom lo miro de soslayo. Luego desvió su camino hacia la puerta para doblar a la izquierda. Se empezó a acercar disimuladamente pero entonces vio a mucha más gente de la que había imaginado, acompañando al muchacho. Se detuvo a una prudente distancia. No muy lejos de ellos, pero tampoco muy cerca. De hecho lo suficiente para escuchar que decían con más claridad. Presto atención.

-Disculpe usted, señorita-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Bom se voltio preparando una excusa en su cabeza para decirla si hacía falta a esa persona. Pero entonces vio que no era un prefecto del edificio, más bien era un hombre que bestia ropas extrañas. Algo así como de la época antigua. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una pequeña cola. Sus ojos mostraban una ligera forma redonda en sus rasgos. Aun así no dejaba de parecer coreano.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me presento, mi nombre es Takeshi-dijo él con voz apacible agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eres japonés?-pregunto ella.-Lo siento, pensé que eras coreano.

-Oh, no se preocupe, señorita-sonrió gentilmente-Yo soy mitad coreano y mitad japonés.

-Entiendo-dijo ella.

-Sería muy placentero si me dijera ¿En dónde podría ir para inscribirme en esta preparatoria?

-No creo…

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.-dijo alguien con un tono de voz desagradable.

Bom y Takeshi se volvieron y se encontraron con las miradas de un grupo de chicos que la joven reconoció como los que habían hablado mal de ella hace unos segundos atrás. Estaban de tras de ella. Mirándola con infinito desprecio. Bom apretó los dientes con rabia y sostuvo su mirada con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

-Tú debes ser la estudiante pobre que recibió la beca por parte de la preparatoria ¿no es así?-DIJO EL CHICO QUE ella había escuchado anteriormente.

-No soy pobre-contradijo Bom.

-Claro que sí, por tus ropas puedo ver que eres de pueblo.-dijo una chica con altanería.

-¿Qué?-gruño Bom sin poder evitarlo.

-Se nota que no tienes modales y esa es la razón más clara de que tus padres son de clase, de la más baja.-agrego el muchacho.

-No permitiré…

Empezó Bom pero fue detenida por Takeshi que extendió su mano ante el rostro de ella. Se adelantó más hasta que Bom quedo de tras de él.

-Por favor, señorita no es necesario que gaste sus energías por esta gente insolente. Yo me encargare de todo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el chico percatándose de Takeshi por primera vez.

-Soy alguien que no soporta que ofendan a las damas-respondió con calma.

-Esa mujer no es ninguna dama-dijo otro muchacho del grupo.-Es una rastrera.

Bom apretó los puños de furia.

-¿Rastrera?-el joven sonrió-Rastrera es esa chica que te acompaña. Y tuvo la insensatez de provocar amargura en la señorita. Con tu amigo. Pero ahora que los veo a todos ustedes. Son de la misma clase. Unos ingratos. Sin modales.

-¿Qué has dicho?-grito el chico que había empezado a ofender a Bom desde un principio.

-Esa no es la manera de comportarse de personas que supuestamente han nacido en una familia culta. Supongo que sus padres deben haberlos educado de esa manera.

-Como te atreves a decir esas palabras monje extraño-estallo irritado el chico.

-No soy monje-corrigió Takeshi.-Provengo de familias antiguas. Es por eso que tengo tradiciones que me dictan usar este kimono.

-Ya cállate-estallo el muchacho lanzándose contra él para golpearle el rostro.

Takeshi en un rápido movimiento saco una espada de gran tamaño y la apunto hacia el pecho del joven. Bom se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de que Takeshi traía una vaina en el cinto hasta ese momento.

-También se me olvidaba decirte que la parte japonesa de mi familia desciende de una gran legión de samuráis.

Esa mención era para Bom y ella lo capto inmediatamente.

El joven se encontraba paralizado con los brazos alzados y los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa y el miedo.

-Que haces-pudo decir otro de los chicos del grupo.

-Estas preocupado por tu amigo ¿verdad?-dijo Takeshi mirando al chico que había hablado-No le hare nada. Te lo aseguro. Pero no deseo que sigan molestando a la señorita.

-Pero… ¿qué sucede aquí?-se escuchó una voz.

Bom se volvió y se encontró con una de las autoridades que había visto cuando bajo al salón.

-Prefecto este loco mire lo que acaba de hacer-dijo una de las chicas que estaban ahí.

Takeshi ladeo la cabeza y vio al prefecto. Bajo la espada y la envaino sin más. Los muchachos del grupo esperaron con paciencia a que Takeshi fuera sancionado o expulsado de la casa de becados pero para su sorpresa el hombre se inclinó a modo de respeto. Para Bom también fue una gran sorpresa.

-Señor, lo esperábamos-dijo.

-¿Señor?-dijeron los del grupo en unísono perplejos.

El hombre los miro a ellos con seriedad.

-Así es-afirmo-La familia del Señor Takeshi es dueña de este lugar y también de la preparatoria.

Daensug miro la botella completamente vacía. Frunció los labios. Y luego tomo el objeto. Lo apretó con fuerza levantándolo. Lo agito en el aire.

-Sirva…me más… señor-dijo el joven con ebriedad.

-Lo siento muchacho. Pero ya debo cerrar. Es mejor que vaya a su casa a descansar. Seguramente sus padres deben estar preocupados por usted.

-¿Padres? ¿Qué padres?-dijo Daensug con enojo-Yo no tengo padres. Soy hijo de la nada me escucho. En todo caso sería como un cero a la izquierda.

-Por favor es mejor que se retire.-insistió el hombre removiéndose inquieto.

-Bien, me voy-dijo el chico dejando la botella en la barra.

Se paró con torpeza y se volvió para salir pero no se percató de las escalinatas que debía bajar para llegar a la salida y cayo cuan largo era.

-Ah, muchacho ¿Se encuentra bien?-El hombre corrió a ayudarle.

-Pero que paso…-dijo el joven cuando el hombre le estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-Se tropezó con la escalinata-respondió.

Cuando Daensug estuvo completamente de pie, el hombre lo guio hasta la salida.

-Vaya a su casa, por favor.-pidió el hombre.

Daensung quedándose solo, se acercó a su auto. Intento abrir la portezuela pero no pudo. Jalo con más fuerza. Pero no funcionaba.

-¡Maldito auto!-aulló Daensug con impotencia.

Bom camino por el pavimento viendo cada edificio con intención para no perderse de regreso. Había salido del edificio después de que Takeshi se despidiera de ella. Ahora caminaba no para tomar aire fresco como era su idea en un principio sino para comprar un libro.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que, por donde iba no había ninguna librería o al menos algo que se le pareciese. Solo entonces se percató de golpes. Escuchaba con claridad los golpes por qué no había nadie más que pudiera hacer ese ruido ya que la calle estaba completamente desierta. Miro a los cuatro costados y noto un auto aparcado al otro lado de la acera. Y a un chico golpeando con los puños la parte de arriba.

-¡Aish! ¡Condenado carro, ábrete!-grito el joven.

Bom se le quedo viendo un rato. Le pareció que tenía problemas con el automóvil. Pero también escucho la voz del chico. Y se le antojo que podría estar ebrio. Se dio vuelta. Y entonces vio como la puerta del edificio que se mostraba a su lado se abrió, apareciendo de adentro un rostro conocido por ella.

El chico también la reconoció y se quedó unos segundos mirándola sorprendido. Luego sonrió. Avanzo un poco más y cerró la puerta. Se volvió e inclino un poco su cabeza.

-Hola Bom-saludo el muchacho con suavidad.

-Hola-dijo solamente ella.

-Aun eres evasiva-comento el chico.

Nuevamente se escuchó el golpe contra el auto.

-No estoy acostumbrada hablar con la gente todo el tiempo-dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Enserio?, pero apenas nos hemos encontrado hoy-menciono mirando hacia donde la chica miraba.

-Claro. Pero lo único que he hecho desde que llegue a esta ciudad es encontrarme con chicos en su mayoría.-señalo al joven que estaba pateando su auto.-Por ejemplo, él. Me lo encontré a sí. Pero no me acerque a hablarle. Si hubiera estado sobrio estoy segura que me hubiera hablado como lo hicieron Taeyang y tú en la estación.

-No lo creo. Lo conozco. Y ten por seguro que no hubiera dirigido su atención hacia ti.-La voz de SeungRi se escuchó muy tangible.

-¿Le conoces?-inquirió la muchacha.

-Si-dijo.-Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Hasta donde he visto, los chicos de ciudad son muy sociales. ¿Por qué crees que él es la excepción?

-Pues tiene un comportamiento especial para con las mujeres.-respondió él.

-¿El qué?

-¿Quieres saber? Entonces te lo mostrare-dijo el joven.

Daensug seguía pateando la portezuela de su auto con la fuerza inestable que tenía sin conseguir nada en realidad. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escucho la voz de una persona a sus espaldas.

-Daensug. Me doy cuenta que estando ebrio era más despistado que de costumbre.

Daensug se giró y vio a SeungRi. Por un momento no le reconoció pero unos segundos después ya sabía quién era. Iba hablar pero de pronto se percató de algo que lo dejo helado.

-Por… qué... te acompaña una mujer-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de Bom.

-Daensug….

-Que se vaya, que se vaya-Las palabras del chico más que ebriedad en su voz. Se notaba un miedo terrible. Estaba muy asustado.

Daensug retrocedió con torpeza. Se tambaleaba por el alcohol que llevaba en su sistema.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Bom sorprendida.

-Pasa que le tiene un temor horrible a las mujeres.


	8. ¡Sientate! parte 2

-¿Qué?-dijo la muchacha sin poder creerlo.-Eso es algo tonto-agrego.

-Es verdad pero para Daensug no es ridículo. Él ve a las mujeres de diferente manera, supongo que debe tener sus razones.

-Oye a que le tienes miedo-le hablo Bom a Daenasug luego de un rato de Verlo alejarse y caerse tras tropezarse con sus propios pasos. Ella avanzo hacia él lentamente.

-¡Vete!, ¡vete!-grito con fuerza-¡Por favor no te acerques!

El joven puso sus brazos en forma de x ante su rostro como tratando de protegerse.

Bom se detuvo bruscamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante.

-No te lastimare-dijo Bom despacio.

-¿Qué has dicho, Bom?-pregunto SeungRi confundido.- ¿Por qué le dices eso?

-Creo saber la razón por la que se comporta así-dijo-Pero necesito preguntarte. ¿Cómo es que se comporta este chico con las mujeres cuando no está ebrio?

-Bueno, su comportamiento es evasivo. Se aleja de las mujeres, como escapándose de ellas o si se trata de una ocasión en donde es prescindible hablarles se comporta medroso.

-No es diferente ahora-dedujo la chica.

-Aja pero en estas circunstancias su temor se le nota mucho más.-dijo Daensug.

-Tienes razón-concordó ella.

-Como ha bebido no va a poder manejar el auto-dijo De pronto SeungRI-Debemos llevarle a su casa.

-¿Debemos?-dijo Bom arrastrando las palabras. Y volviéndose- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ustedes?

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo el chico.-Enserio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella con seriedad.

-El no querrá que lo lleve a su casa-dijo el chico-Es por eso que te pido que me acompañes. Daensug no podrá mostrarse fastidioso si tú vienes con nosotros.

-Pero él le tiene miedo a las mujeres.

-Precisamente. Tú eres una mujer. Y te tiene miedo. Eso es un problema. Pero a veces ese inconveniente podemos voltearlo a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-quiso saber la muchacha.

-Pues veras. Como Daensug te tiene miedo. Puedes ordenarle cosas.-explico el chico.

-¿De verdad?

-No lo sé-confeso el chico-Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿no?-sonrió.

-Entonces era una suposición-la chica se llevó la mano derecha al rostro.- No nos servirá.

-Pero…

Bom se giró hacia Daensug pero no lo vio en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está?

Bom miro a su alrededor y lo encontró tratando de alejarse corriendo de forma extraña. Cuando avanzaba lo hacía en zigzag y eso era por qué estaba mareado. Se detuvo en un poste de luz en una esquina en donde se doblaba.

-Voy por él-dijo de pronto SeungRi quien también se había dado cuenta de que Daensug trataba de escapar.

Corrió en dirección a su amigo para alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Bom en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder. Y por alguna razón desconocida empezó a ir tras SeungRi.

Daensug corría con torpeza para cruzar la calle y para alejarse de esa mujer lo más que podía. No podía entenderlo. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a ella. Y su voz era idéntica. Sin embargo no pueden ser la misma persona. Ya que ella había muerto, estaba seguro de eso. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

-No puede ser… esa mujer falleció hace años. No puede seguir con vida. Es imposible.-susurro el muchacho caminando con dificultad por qué las piernas le temblaban y con las uñas de los dedos incrustados en su cabello.

Cuando SeungRi estaba a punto de llegar con Daensug sucedió algo inesperado. Daensug ya había cruzado un carril pero le faltaba otro para llegar al otro extremo de la cuadra. Y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar apareció un auto.

SeungRi advirtió el automóvil y estaba por correr hacia su amigo para ayudarle pero aguien lo detuvo. Le jalaron del brazo. El muchacho se volvió con brusquedad y vio a Bom que le miraba con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? Por qué me detienes-dijo el chico con desesperación.

-No lo hagas-dijo Bom.

-¿Qué?-soltó él sorprendido-Se va a morir si no hago algo.

Bom le soltó pero fue ella quien avanzo. Daensug no se encontraba lejos. Estaba cerca pero ya se había metido a la pista. El auto estaba acercándose y si el joven no se detenía iban a atropellarlo.

-Daensug detente-grito SeungRi con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

El chico no lo escucho.

Bom sentía que podía detener a ese chico pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Entonces en su mente se escuchó una palabra. Era apenas un murmullo lejano pero fue capaz de escucharlo.

-¡Siéntate!-grito ella instintivamente sin poder evitarlo.

Y de manera increíble Daensug se estrelló contra el suelo como si se hubiera caído. Pero fue tan repentino que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. Fue como si una fuerza extraña lo llevara hacia abajo como si le cayeran rocas encima. Pero por fortuna se fue de espalda.

El vehículo cruzo ante el joven por unos cuantos centímetros. Y luego se alejó hasta desaparecer.


End file.
